<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born on the Right Side, of the Wrong Side by The_Crawling_Chaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086371">Born on the Right Side, of the Wrong Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crawling_Chaos/pseuds/The_Crawling_Chaos'>The_Crawling_Chaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dream Smp, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Intrigue, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), but i am a kinda slow writer, i will try and add chapters as quickly as possible, we die like men no beta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crawling_Chaos/pseuds/The_Crawling_Chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo, the son and heir apparent to Jschlatt, is spying for the rebellion. </p><p>Tommy, the son and right hand man to Rebellion General Wilbur Soot, is helping Tubbo to overthrow the tyrant President. </p><p>With fathers on opposite sides of the war, Tommy and Tubbo ought to despise each other. But instead, they formed the greatest friendship the Dream SMP land had ever seen. And in the middle of it all, a devastating secret lies hidden. A truth that could cleave their friendship in half.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Jschlatt &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born on the Right Side, of the Wrong Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The name of this fic comes from the song Pray (put em in the dirt) by Hollywood Undead! I will most likely be taking chapter titles from the song as well &gt;:)</p><p>anyways, enjoy this angst ridden mess of a story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Oh shit! I forgot my meds today fuck-</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tommy frantically ran through the two ravines and looked for his designated potion that he was supposed to drink from everyday. He searched around for a moment and then spotted the shiny blue-purple sheen of the enchantment on the bottle. He grabbed it and promptly took a hearty swig. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">It instantly lessened the pounding headache that had just started to rear its ugly head. The pain of it had now faded into just a dull buzz that he could easily ignore. But today had been a </span> <em> <span class="s3">close </span> </em> <span class="s2">day; he was definitely </span> <span class="s3"><em>not</em> </span> <span class="s2">supposed to have waited that long to take the meds. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He heard Wilbur’s slightly condescending posh accent in his head as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">If you don’t take the meds, Tommy, </span> <span class="s2">bad things </span> <span class="s3">will happen. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He shuddered. He didn’t want to think about Wilbur and all that shit right now. He needed to meet Tubbo to discuss his intel from Manburg. That would be infinitely more fun than training with Techno or scouting out the forest surrounding Pogtopia for the upteenth time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">At least he’d be meeting with his best friend. Tubbo always cheered him up, even on his lowest days. He just had that </span> <span class="s3">spark </span> <span class="s2">of personality that stirred something in Tommy’s heart. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That was really saying something for the son of the President, Jschlatt himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tubbo was nervous. Nervous as hell. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">He was supposed to meet Tommy today to give over his intelligence that he had gathered over the week. That, in and of itself, wasn’t the worst thing ever. He at least </span> <em> <span class="s3">had </span> </em> <span class="s2">intel to give to Tommy. But what </span> <span class="s3">was </span> <span class="s2">the worst thing ever was the fact that Schlatt was suspicious of him. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He had been gone too often and his excuses were too weak to hold under the scrutiny Schlatt and Quackity were levying at him. There was just so much to keep track of......who could have predicted that spy work would be so exhausting? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And then there was the added stress of being the President’s son. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Everyone expected him to excel in his executive position, and to enjoy it too. He was expected to micromanage and haggle over every little detail, like he did in L’manburg before the new regime, but the difference was that in L’manburg he did it </span> <span class="s3">willingly. </span> <span class="s2">Now, in Manburg under Schlatt, he was forced to do his job under threat of expulsion, or something even worse. And Tubbo never did very well under such pressure. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He wished he could talk to Tommy under less horrible circumstances.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p>But his life was not like that. He did not have the luxury of a fun and fulfilling childhood. And neither did Tommy, in fact. They should’ve been agonizing over homework and first jobs and pretty girls. But alas, their fates were sealed as lieutenants and soldiers in a war that they had not started, and that they definitely didn’t want to finish. </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>Tubbo straightened his lime green tie and checked his watch. It was time to go. </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>He always met Tommy in a clearing just outside of the Pogtopia dirt hut. It was just remote enough to escape prying eyes, but not quite so far from the White House and his daily duties as the President’s aide. </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>It was very peaceful. The bees always congregated here to buzz around and search for fresh flowers to pollinate. Tubbo always liked watching the bees. </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>“Hey, Tubbo! I’m here!” </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>He heard a distinctive voice break through the thick foliage. It was Tommy! Late as always. </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>“Tommy, I have big news for you!” Tubbo said as the taller teen made his way out of the forest. “Schlatt is planning a party! A festival, I think he called it.” </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>Tommy stopped brushing himself off and instantly locked eyes with Tubbo. </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>“Really? That’s great, Wilbur and I can work with that! Maybe Techno can-” </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>Tubbo cut Tommy off with a curt noise. “Ah, but he’s increasing security around the Manburg border. Punz, Ponk, Purpled, and Fundy will be guarding it even more closely up until the day of the Festival.” </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>Tommy’s bright blue eyes dimmed a little when he heard the news. Tubbo always hated when they did that. </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>“Shit, that’ll piss Wil off. Last we heard Punz and Ponk had taken a little bit of a sabbatical from the SMP.” </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>“Yeah they did actually, but Schlatt recalled them early. He said, and I quote, ‘Gotta be extra careful these days. Never know who’s lurking around out there.’” </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>The two were silent for a long moment. Tubbo wanted to say something to comfort Tommy, and maybe even hug him, but his expression did not look open to that idea. In fact, it was growing more and more fierce and unapproachable by the second. </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>“Well.” He finally said after a tense glare at the green tie around Tubbo’s neck. “I guess I’ll have to go deliver the intel to Wilbur now. Be safe Big Man.”</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>And with that, he disappeared into the greenery, like he was never there. He was getting startlingly good at that trick nowadays. Tubbo turned to leave the clearing as well when an unwanted and diabolically disturbing thought occurred to him. </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>Tommy looks <em> just like </em>Schlatt when he gets mad. Slanted eyes, teeth that were just barely too sharp, and stone-still body language that gave nothing away. </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p>The similarities were uncanny. </p><p class="p3">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s headache was back with a vengeance. </p><p> </p><p>It had started its assault back up again just after he left Tubbo in the meeting place. It was a dull throbbing pressure on his temples that made it hard to think straight, much less process the information his best friend had just provided him. He had to get to the potion, and <em> quickly.  </em></p><p> </p><p>His mind swam, trying desperately to keep his body moving down the twirling staircase to the two ravines. His hands gratefully rubbed the child railings Techno had erected just a few days earlier. Without them Tommy was afraid he would crash into the damp, rocky ground below. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, the potion was sitting right there on the chest where he left it originally. He grabbed it up and popped off the topper with a wild motion. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even notice when the whole bottle was drained in a few greedy gulps. He felt the headache finally subside completely, and with a relieved sigh, he put the empty bottle back in the chest. He turned around only to see Wilbur standing there wearing a surprised expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, did you just drink that entire thing?” </p><p> </p><p>Embarrassment darkened Tommy’s face as he twiddled his thumbs in anxiety. “Um, yeah? I forgot my morning dose so I had to make it up…” </p><p> </p><p>“You <em> forgot? </em> Jesus Christ Tommy, you know that you <em> have </em>to take responsibility for your own health. Downing the entire bottle in one day isn’t going to solve anything in the long run.” </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s thousand yard stare pierced Tommy’s embarrassment induced haze and brought him out of his stupor. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well I couldn't have gotten through the day without it, Wilbur. I had the worst fucking headache I’ve ever had in my life. I just had to have a little extra today, that’s all.” </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur crossed his arms. “You could’ve told me and I’d have helped you. You didn’t have to waste your entire supply in one day.” </p><p> </p><p>Now that <em> really </em> struck a nerve. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Waste? </em> I didn’t fucking <em> waste </em> it! I could barely <em> stand. </em>I wasn’t in my right mind for god’s sake, how was I supposed to have known to ask you for help?” </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s eyes narrowed, and he took a step towards the now fuming teen. “I didn’t mean for it to come across like that, Tommy. All I meant is that now you don’t have any for tomorrow and I’m going to have to get Techno to make some more. And you know how long it takes for him to make that stuff.” </p><p> </p><p>He let the last line hang in the air for one deadly moment. He was right of course. Tommy’s medicinal potion took at least a day to fully cook up and prepare properly. And now that he had run out prematurely...he wouldn’t have any for the next morning. </p><p> </p><p>And he was supposed to train with Techno all throughout the morning and afternoon. <em> Fuck. </em> Training without his medicine? That would be an absolute <em> nightmare.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I know that look on your face. I’m going to reassign you to scout duty for tomorrow, since Techno will be busy brewing your potion. But. I expect you to train double once he finishes, alright?” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy snapped to attention, grateful that he didn’t receive a harsher punishment. “Yes, I understand. Thanks, Wil.”   </p><p> </p><p>Finally, some semblance of warmth crossed the taller man’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, Tommy.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wilbur ran his dirty hands through his even dirtier hair as he sat down at his battered and weathered desk. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tommy <em> wasn’t </em> supposed to <em> ever </em> be without his meds for more than twenty four hours. </p><p> </p><p>He had been taking that potion for so long now that Wilbur didn’t even know what would happen if he didn’t get his regular dosage. His body might go through withdrawals, he might be in incredible pain...or even the <em> worst thing possible </em> could happen. </p><p> </p><p>But he just had to hope and pray to the Blood God that it wouldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Because if the worst thing possible happened….</p><p> </p><p>There would be hell to pay. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>